One Hundred Years Later
by Stevie K
Summary: COMPLETE After years together, Harry and Severus share a shower that leads to something bigger
1. A late night shower

Title: ...One Hundred Years Later

Author: Stevie K.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Pairing: Snarry

Warning: Cliff-hanger

**A\N- **My grandfather has been in bad health and I nearly cried when I saw how much my grandmother still loves him after all those years... I hope to have two more installments to this series of drabbles based on their story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water trickles down your chest as I support you from behind. My fingers run through the hair that I considered to be greasy in my school days. My left hand slides down your back to clean the places you can no longer reach. I laugh to myself. If we were in this same position a hundred years ago I would be trying to do more than scrub your tail, no, if we were in this same position a hundred years ago, you would be too proud to let me help you when you were vulnerable.

"Harry," Looking over your shoulder helplessly, a tear mixes with the stream of water dripping from your long grey hair. "I love you." I can only allow myself to smile and kiss your shoulder. Words don't work quite right in moments like these. I know it hurts your pride to be unable to clean yourself and that it hurts even more to talk about it.

I move both hands to your head in order to help remove the remaining suds from your once ebony hair. As the bubbles slowly role down your wrinkled body I reflect about the man that you used to be: a snarky bastard. A snarky bastard that was hot as hell. That was the man that I fell in love with but this is the man that I will love for an eternity. "I hope you know that I still think you are gorgeous." I would have said beautiful but you have always said that term belongs to a woman.

"Stupid Gryffindor."

"Till the day I die." After fumbling with the shower handle and failing to turn it off, I lend a hand then wink. Your giggles fill the room when I flex my nonexistent muscles and sagging skin while scrunching up my face.

"The Chosen One has saved my life once again. How will I ever be able to repay him?"

"A kiss would be a nice start." I close my eyes and pucker my cracked lips like a love sick teenager. After a moment of waiting I throw my eyes open when I feel your body collapse and hit the floor. "Severus. SEVERUS!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Public Displays of Affection

Chapter Two

Dad sits on the base of father's bed while Eileen and I try to hide ourselves. It's a bit odd to watch dad rub our father's hairless leg and whisper words of love when they have never shown the slightest bit of intimacy in front of the family. "Grandfather, why does Grandpa Harry have hair on his legs and you don't?" That one never finishes asking questions. I'm glad dad didn't choose Hermione to be my birthmother. Then my little Lily would be just as curious as Eileen's kids.

"Your grandfather was hit with a spell in a skirmish during the second war. It made his boots freeze and the curse slowly traveled up his legs. He wasn't able to throw it off until it got to his knees."

"And the hair never grew back?"

Dad sighed and turned to me. "Sirius, would you mind explaining this to your nephew. You're the healer in the family after all."

"You see James, Grandpa Harry did as much as he could to break the spell after the battle was over, but it only took the ice from the outside of his legs. His bones stayed cold. They're still cold." Hearing the boy grunt in disbelief I add, "Touch his knee caps if you don't believe me." Watching James join dad in rubbing father's leg, I continue, "Because it stayed cold, grandfather had low circulation in his legs, and if you have low circulation the hair won't grow."

"Ooh. Is that why he lives here now instead of with Grandpa Harry?"

Relief surged through me as Eileen picked up this one. "Grandfather Severus isn't going to live here forever James. He is only staying here because he is very sick and your grandpa can't take care of him by himself. Do you understand?"

"I think so, but he's not going to go to the veil like Lily's Grand-mammy Luna did is he?" Silence filled the room as we all pondered his question. We all knew there was a good chance that father may not last much longer due to his age and illnesses but it's easier to deny it. I guess we've been forced to face it now.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N**- I know the parentage may be confusing to some, so if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask in your review.


	3. A Family Reunion

**A/N- **Sorry for making you wait. The holidays have been a bit hectic.

If the parentage is still unclear after this chapter, just ask. I'll be more than happy to explain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three

I've heard stories about the Snape family. Who hadn't? The Chosen One bonded to a DeathEater. Of all the women our savior could have picked, Harry settled on a _male_ DeathEater. But who am I to criticize him; I'm merely an undertaker. "Do any in attendance wish to say good bye?"

I stand before four tombs and four weeping people. Two tombs belong to fathers and the other two are those of the mothers. Severus. Hermione. Luna. Harry. The weeping male is son and the grieving woman beside him daughter. The little ones would be grandchildren to the ones entombed. "I do." That would be Sirius if I remember correctly. Yes. He is Sirius. I remember what an uproar his birth caused.

"Then please step forward and give Harry your farewells." The blonde man and his green-eyed daughter step forward to give a parting with silent tears, and I'm reminded of his mother, Luna Lovegood.

The wizarding world was already in an uproar about the matrimony of his fathers but when the prophet got a wind that Miss. Lovegood was pregnant with Harry's child, well, things went a bit berserk. It wasn't nearly as bad when Hermione conceived Severus's child.

The cracking voice of Eileen's valediction brings me out of my thoughts and back to the present. "We knew it wouldn't be long Dad; not after Father left us. We could see that you were heart broken and without him you lost your will to live. I love and miss you. We all do. The entire wizarding world will morn you."

And with this, the ceremony was concluded, but I could see that the entombed would live on.


End file.
